xmenrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Ev Teel Urizen
History Origin Ev Teel Urizen was a psionic entity known as a Mummudrai to the Shi'ar and was born alongside its original host which was Ul'Var Urizen of the Clan Ul'Var. Typically, such beings were considered the antithesis of the self and warred with their sentient twin when within the womb. During these confrontations, the Mummudrai was often killed though in certain cases they were known to devour the mind of its counterpart. In rare cases, the Mummudrai remained isolated within the host body of its twin where it was harmless. Urizen would be among the Mummudrai that chose to co-exist within the mind of its host. Centuries ago, the Shi'ar Imperium was known to had fought a war against another empire known as the Heptarchy which was a conlict that they were losing. They intended to create a superweapon in order to eliminate their enemies but leave their worlds intact. Thus, they captured Ul'Var Urizen and used psi-scalpels in order to extract it where it was placed within a containment shield to study. The Shi'ar would map the Mummudrai Urizen and use it as a template in the creation of a powerful psionic superweapon that became known as the Hecatomb. This weapon was, in essence, an artificial Mummudrai based on Ev Teel Urizen and deployed against the Heptarchy where it devoured the minds of their worlds which left the infrastructure intact. However, the Hecatomb's combined consumed minds took a life of their own and led to the weapon going rogue where it began devouring everything in its path. During this time, Urizen managed to escape its containment shield and fled into space across interstellar space. However, as the Hecatomb was based on it, the weapon began to follow Urizen through space and consumed the worlds on its path. Condition Critical Urizen would flee the edges of Shi'ar space and head towards Earth where it intended to find beings capable of destroying its pursuer. This journey took centuries with the Hecatomb following its path and consumed the minds in its path. Upon arriving at Earth, it took possession of the dead body of Paul Brunner who had died after being hit by a truck. Controlling the body, Urizen used it to reach the X-Mansion where it entered into the mind of Regan Wyngarde and left the X-Men with the mystery of the body of a dead person at their residence. They were unable to investigate further as they came udner attack from the Children of The Vault and Urizen continued to reside in its new host body when Lady Mastermind regained consciousness whereupon she joined Rogue's X-Men. During the battle against Pandemic, Urizen was responsible for assaulting a soldier that was about to attack Regan from behind which made Iceman suspicious. Afterwards, when Rogue was infected with the Strain 88 virus by Pandemic, she was rushed to Cable's island nation of Providence for medical help. During an encounter with Sabretooth, he commented that something was not right about Wyngarde and stated that she smelt as if something was dead around her. Despite these two incidents, Regan seemingly demonstrated that she was unaware of the presence of something within her mind. In truth, Wyngarde was aware of something within her mind and used the opportunity on Providence to get the assistence of a hypnotherapist in order to travel into her own mind. Once there, she discovered Urizen masquerading as her and hiding behind mental wall-like barriers in her mind. This encounter with the Mummudrai led to Ev Teel Urizen deciding to forcibly take control of its host and later transferred its essence to Mystique. Before it could proceed further, it was temporarily stalled by Cable who recognised Urizen as being a Mummudrai and intended to eliminate it. However, Urizen determined that Nathan Summers was powerful enough to undestand the threat of the Hecatomb and bring forth a response to its arrival. Ev Teel Urizen telepathically communicated with Cable its origin and the threat that was coming to Earth where it offered to bind with Summers to restore his lost telepathic as well as telekinetic abilities. This, it reasoned, was a method through which it could make Cable strong enough to battle the psionic might of the collective minds of the Hecatomb. Members of the X-Men were reluctant in dealing with the entity due to the actions of the Mummudrai Cassandra Nova and thus were distrustful of Urizen's motives. This led to Cable refusing its offer initially. But the arrival of the Hecatomb and the deaths of numerous inhabitants of Providence led to Nathan Summers reclutantly agreeing to allow the psionic entity to reside in his body. With their combined power, Cable's lost abilities were restored which allowed them to battle their foe though Summers knew that the price might have meant that Urizen would take over his body. Despite their combined abilities, they were losing against the might of the Hecatomb as it was adapting to their tactic by attempting to separate the two from one another. Thus, on the urging on Urizen, it was decided to awaken Rogue and use her Strain 88 enhanced abilities to absorb the entirety of the Hecatomb. In its final moments, it separated the mind meld between Urizen and Cable with the Mummudrai begging Summers to not let it assimilate Ev Teel. Its final scream saw it seemingly die as it was consumed by the Hecatomb though he weapon itself was absorbed by Rogue. Powers and Abilities *'Possession' : being a Mummudrai, Urizen was a psionic entity that took hosts to house its essence with these minds either being forcibly possessed or willingly allowing him to enter them. *'Psionic Abilities' : Urizen possessed great psionic powers and was able to provide such abilities to a host body and even response telepathic or telekinetic traits in Mutants that had lost such pwoers. Notes *The character Urizen was first officially seen and identified as a Mummudrai in X-Men Vol 2 197 though its presence came before that issue. *Urizen's fate following the Hecatomb incident is unknown and its not known whether it was absorbed into Rogue's mind or destroyed. Trivia *Urizen is the embodiment of conventional reason and law within the complex mythology of William Blake Links *Coming Soon Category:Characters